


Closer

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Sebastian come to an understanding, under the spotlights...(In the case that Jace was her brother- not Seb) Clary/Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

He sauntered towards her through the mist of rhythmic, sweaty bodies. The vision of tousled golden hair and fierce amber eyes didn't dissolve until he was right in front of her. His mouth quirked up on one side, into a crooked grin. Vivid green eyes looked up into onyx, black. Clary allowed herself to marvel for a moment at his sharp, angular features, coated in the delicate pale skin, almost as pale as his ivory coloured hair. He offered her his hand, a dangerous glint dancing in his eyes. She swallowed, feeling the familiar heat flooding her face.

"Won't you dance with me?" his voice was low, a silent caress that seeped into her skin; coupled with his heavy gaze, Clary suddenly felt naked. "You danced with your brother." His tone was lightly amused but his eyes were intent. Knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Clary nodded slowly and placed her hand in his. Sebastian's hand was warm and oddly reassuring in hers- she didn't know why she'd expected it to be cold- but not scorching like Jace's. At the thought of her brother and the memory of his hot skin on hers, she reddened further. She was grateful that Sebastian didn't see it; he was leading her into the centre of the dance floor, his thumb absently brushing over her knuckles. His lean, muscular body weaved effortlessly through the gyrating bodies, coming to a stop and spinning round to face her.

"Shall we?" without waiting for a response, his arms encircled her waist, hands pressed firmly to the small of her back. She froze briefly before reluctantly reaching up to lock her hands at the back of his neck. Sebastian leaned close, his cheek brushing against her fiery red hair. Her cheek, in turn, was now pressed against the side of his neck; she could feel the evident excitement within the pounding of his pulse. She vaguely registered him murmuring foreign words softly against her skin as they danced- probably Latin, knowing Shadowhunters. Clary was about to ask him what he was saying, when he turned his head and skimmed his nose along her jaw and paused at her partially open lips. He looked up at her from under his long dark lashes, black burning into green. It was terrifying how that one look could disarm her so completely, in a manner of seconds. It was intoxicating;  _he_  was intoxicating. His hands may have been comfortably warm earlier, but they were on fire now. One was secure at her waist and the other was at the back of her neck, fingers stroking maddeningly, slowly and sending shivers down her spine. Clary ignored the ghostly flashes of gold in the corners of her eyes and stepped forward, pushing not just her lips but her entire being into Sebastian. He accepted her hungrily, his lips moving against hers like velvet. She ran her fingers through his silky colourless locks, as he raked his hands up and down her back. Clary gasped and released a whimper when the kiss deepened, feeling Sebastian's tongue roaming freely around her mouth. He was a lot less practised than Jace but this seemed to be by choice; when Sebastian kissed you, he wanted to drive you to the edge because he was already there and about to lose it- if he hadn't already. It was effective because it  _wasn't_  skilled- it was uncontrollable, everything left down to instinct, desire and need.

Sebastian pulled away, running his tongue over his top lip, his watchful eyes on Clary the whole time. She trembled visibly, hands fisting and un-fisting in his hair. Deliberately, he nestled his face among her fiery curls, lips hovering at her ear; his breath against the sensitive skin of her neck raised goose bumps on her arms. His voice was resonating in its huskiness.

"You belong to me."

* * *

 


End file.
